narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Time to Begin
From the back of the classroom, the young Uchiha could easily observe his peers. People watching had always been one of his favorite habits, not out of nosiness, but more out of a sense of curiosity...and, if he was honest, a desire to belong. Perhaps it was lame, but he'd come to the conclusion that the more he understood his classmates through observing them, the easier it would be for him to relate to them. Yoru felt that maybe if he could do that, his lineage wouldn't matter, and his classmates would come to enjoy his presence, rather than write him off. He couldn't stand the idea of being distrusted just because of his clan's past...one day, one day everyone would understand that he was nothing like his ancestors. Yoru should've been enjoying this day. After all, he was officially a shinobi now, as the brand new Sunagakure headband on his forehead proved. The only reason he was even in this classroom was because the Academy instructors were announcing team assignments. He should've been thrilled, but even though he would never admit it, he was nervous, anxious. Working in a team was something he wasn't used to, and he was worried that he wouldn't fit in in a team dynamic. Besides, what if his new teammates couldn't stand him? Itami had told him not to overthink it too much, and to view it as an opportunity to prove himself. If he did that, his brother assured him, eventually everything would work out. Yoru was sure Itami was right, but even still, he couldn't shake his nerves. It didn't help that the numbers in the class were dwindling as the teams were announced. Twelve of them now. Can we just end this waiting game...? No sooner had the thought formed than one of the instructors obliged him. "Team Thirteen will be made up of Takehiko, Odokemono Shirogane, and Yoru Uchiha. Please report to room 125," the man's stern voice rang out. Finally. Getting to his feet, he stretched for a moment, before exiting the auditorium-sized classroom and shuffling down the hall. A left, a right, another left. There it was. Yoru opened the door to the dark classroom, hitting the light switch as he did so, then he flopped into a seat in the front of the room. He was sure his new teammates wouldn't be far behind. ---- The teacher's words did not go unheard. After the first teammate wandered to his destination, another stood from his seat. The chatter and conversation of the remaining students ceased and their eyes landed upon him, like a target in their sights. "Isn't that the orphan?" one student whispers, but they fail horribly. The teacher's expression grew into anger, and before he could reprimand the student, his actions were cut short by a hand. "That's quite alright." Takehiko said. The tone of his voice was one of peace and it could be described as gentle. Afterwards, he exited the classroom, leaving behind nothing but the echo of his footsteps. He walked through the halls, enveloped in his own thoughts. Years ago he wouldn't have been able to imagine the moment in which he was in. He was graduating from the academy and traveling along the path to success. But his mind wandered elsewhere, to the death of his own brother. His smile, which radiated happiness in the face of many, slit at the folds of his own happiness. He was reassured that his brother was watching over from the pure land, but he was always so busy. He couldn't find much time to spend with him during earlier days, so how could he do so now? Takehiko just couldn't accept the thought. The young boy, void of expression, approached a large room. Immediately, his eyes homed in on the other that was already there. He analyzed him, seeing that the two would be working together for a while. He walked towards him in a manner that suggested he was going to speak to him. Suddenly, he began to panic internally. Remember what he taught you, Takehiko. Respectful and kind. he thought to himself. He stuck out a hand. "Hello. My name is Takehiko. It seems that I'll have the pleasure of working with you. Would you happen to be Yoru?" he asked. Social interactions were still a task for him. He would usually allow his brother to speak for him, and his longstanding fear of strangers restricted him from being himself. ---- Sitting alone in the room allowed Yoru to somewhat compose himself. After all, he didn't want his new teammates to sense his nervousness when they met him; he didn't want to give the impression of being unreliable. Leaning back, the boy put his feet up casually on the desk in front of him, glancing out of the window on the left side of the room. Blue skies and sunshine met his gaze, and he allowed himself to smile. Yeah, this was going to be alright. Maybe after he was finished meeting his squad, he'd take the book he was reading and go lounge outside...it was such a nice day. The sound of the door opening drew his attention, and his feet slid off the desk as he sat up properly. He watched with interest as another boy his age drew closer to him. Eh...? People don't usually approach me like this... Yoru was surprised when the boy then offered his hand, but he recovered and shook it nonetheless. "Nice to meet you. You're right, I'm Yoru." So this was Takehiko, which meant that the next one to walk in would be...Odokemono, if he recalled correctly. "So, are you excited to officially be a shinobi?" he inquired curiously. ---- Takehiko's gaze tightened. The question was indeed an important one. "Well. I personally wouldn't say that I'm excited. I'm definitely aware of the trials and tribulations that comes with being a shinobi. There is one thing that I was told a long time ago. 'Shi no Bi''. It is the 'Death of Beauty'." He stated. His words were reminiscent of poetry. And then, embarrassment set in. He had began to over talk, only one of his worst fears. ---- Odokemono sat in the middle of the classroom, his hands underneath his desk, his fingers moving about, emulating puppetry. He was waiting for his team to be assigned, and thinking of some interesting puppet work helped him passed the time. Today was a very important day for him. It was the day he was going to be a Shinobi. Yet, his slight arrogance left him unnerved. He wasn’t surprised. Despite the handicap passed down by his clan, his use of puppets was like no other. And despite his confidence, his mind was excited, that he would inch closer to becoming the most skilled Puppeteer in Sunagakure history. His train of thought was broken when he heard his name being called. After that he heard room 125. He leapt from his desk, a large object strapped to his back, rapped around bandages. He walked down the corridor. He opened to door to see his other two new teammates engaging in conversation. He didn't even look at them, and just sat down in a desk, assuming he would be waiting for his new squad leader. ---- A voice echoed from outside. “It was room 125, I promise.” “No, you weren’t even listening! How can you tell me? “Whatever, the kids should know, just you watch!” Stepping into the room, was Gaman, a purple-haired, tanned, and tall man. A smile sat upon his visage comfortably as he walked to the middle of the classroom, inspecting the children. His eyes lit up in excitement as he saw Takehiko. “Of course, I was right!” Gaman suddenly retorted, breaking the silence of the room. Then, he had remembered, he truly wasn’t alone. He raised his hands defensively and spoke directly to the students. “Oh no, listen, that wasn’t directed to you. I sometimes talk to myself is all, haha! Excuse your quirky teacher.” There was an awkward silence. Gaman cleared his throat. “Anyway, how is everyone? I’m Gaman, your squad leader from here on out. Well, maybe from here on out. You guys still have more test to pass, but I mean…well, hmm.” He paused. “Do you think so? I don’t think it’ll be that bad honestly…..Yeah but how would you know, you’ve never even,” Gaman hesitated again. “Oops, I done did it again, haha!” he laughed awkwardly, “Let’s just forget about the last two minutes, except the parts about our names, okay? I’m Gaman. My dream is the prosperity of the people of Sunagakure, which includes you three of course. Um…my favorite hobby is fishing, even though I don’t get to do it often, probably because my favorite foods are seafood, though I’ll just about anything that’s edible.” He clapped his hands. “Alright, so that’s me! It’s your turn, the blonde one. Go!” ---- Heh, in spite of himself, he decided he liked Takehiko. Personally, he was excited about being a true shinobi, but that was precisely because of the trials and tribulations it involved. Yoru was glad Takehiko was humble and wise enough to understand that the road ahead was difficult, though. Too many of their classmates were under the impression that they'd basically made it, and that everything would fall into place for them from here on out. "'Death of beauty, huh...?' I like that," the boy murmured thoughtfully, tapping his chin as he carefully considered his new teammate's words. He glanced in the direction of the door as he heard it open once more, and another boy their age entered silently. It struck him that the newcomer, who he assumed to be Odokemono completely ignored both him and Takehiko; it was a little unsettling. Yoru wanted to say something, greet his other teammate, but he refrained. The gesture would probably be unwelcome, he figured. Luckily, the silence didn't last very long, as a tall man with eye-catching purple hair waltzed into the room next; their Jōnin leader, he presumed. The boy blinked, watching in amusement as Gaman introduced himself to the squad. A grin crept onto his face. Gaman was cool, he didn't care if the man seemed scatterbrained. Besides, there was a strength in their new sensei that he could just...feel. He wasn't sure how, but he just instinctively knew that Gaman was an immensely powerful shinobi. In his opinion, the three of them had lucked out. "Oh, me? Well..." Caught off guard, he paused for a fraction of a second, managing to hardly miss a beat. "My name is Yoru Uchiha. I'd say my dream is also to ensure the safety and prosperity of the village, just like you, master Gaman! Though... I have another dream, as well. I want to become a powerful, exemplary shinobi, and the best person I can be, in order to erase the hatred and darkness that stain the Uchiha name. Heh, sorry, guess I got deep for a second there." Smiling broadly, he rubbed the back of his neck. "My hobbies are training and reading. I love to read, everything from comics to shinobi history to cool informational science works. My favorite food is onigiri. I...guess that's about it for me." ---- "That's great! A student and their master are more compatible when they share similar ambitions. Kudos to you!" Gaman started. "Okay, Takehiko. It's your turn next. Tell us your name, and...well, oops I just told you your name, but that's besides the point. I think you should introduce yourself, so well, just forget everything I just said. Go ahead, um...boy with white hair!" ---- Takehiko ignored the rather rude actions of the other teammate. He was quite used to it. When he first arrived to the academy, he was faced with hateful glares and words, simply for the fact that he was the "younger brother" of Gaman, who at the time caused financial issues for the village. However, he had painted a new image of the world in his mind, one that involved only happiness. Gaman's words suddenly caught his ears. A smile crept onto his face. "Hello. My name is Takehiko. I would say that my dream is.. well, to secure the future of Sunagakure. I value this village greatly. My hobbies are drawing, singing, and thinking. I also want to include that I enjoy staying awake most nights, so excuse me for my daytime sluggishness. My favorite food would have to be anything with rice." ---- "Only rice I'd say," Gaman muttered quietly. "Anyway, next one is you right there! The quiet one. Go! Hobbies, Names...wait, no. Names, Hobby, and dreams...Wait. Ah, whatever, you get the point. Go!" ---- Odokemono looked around the room, a bit confused. He didn't think there would be introductions such as this. He put on a smile. "My name is Odokemono Shirogane. A pleasure to meet you all. The only goal I have in mind is to protect Sunagakure. Anything besides that is just going to lead into that reason. My favorite food is also mostly seafood. And my main hobby is crafting puppets." He smiled to everyone, continuing to unknowingly twiddle his fingers. Odokemono had no expectations of his new squad mates. "Now that we are done with introductions, I suppose we can get on to with the test? Sorry if I seem inpatient, but I am eager to see what it is, and how well I can do." ---- Gaman nodded in agreement. "Yes, the test to prove that my fellow academics didn't make a mistake in passing you, that's the next step." He turned to the board, picked up a piece of chalk, and wrote a location and time. "Tomorrow morning, you will exit the village and walk approximately ten minutes north. There, you will see further instructions. Try to be on time elsewise you may be left behind." Gaman put down the chalk, and began exiting the room. "Before I leave, I recommend you gentlemen come to know one another closely. You'll need each other's full cooperation if you are to survive." ---- Yoru listened to his teammates' introductions with great interest, committing their words to memory. He knew it was too early to tell, but he hoped the three of them would be able to work together efficiently from this day forward. After all, teamwork and cooperation were vital to a shinobi, right? Watching as Gaman took a piece of chalk and wrote on the board, he found himself wondering exactly what kind of test it was they still had to pass. Come to think of it, he wasn't exactly sure why they had to pass another test, but he wasn't about to complain. Shinobi didn't complain. His eyes wandered over to Takehiko and Odokemono. "What do you guys think? I think we can do this!" Yoru exclaimed confidently. "At any rate, I won't hold the two of you back." It wasn't like he had any intention of failing this test, so of course he was willing to be fully cooperative. Besides, he didn't exactly want to see the other two fail, either. They'd all worked too hard in the Academy to fall short when they were so close. ---- Takehiko paid close attention to the instructions given by his new teacher. He felt many emotions: nervousness, excitement, but these emotions would not manifest on his face, for he was a master at controlling them. Yoru's own excitement lifted his spirits to the point where a a smile formed on his face. "Let's not underestimate Gaman-sensei's cleverness. We don't know what to expect. But yes, let's put in equal effort to achieve success." He responded with a joyous tone. He quickly glanced at the third teammate. He could tell that their relationship would need some time to develop. ---- Odokemono leaned in close, clasping his hands together, ending his Puppet Emulation. He leaned in slightly, excited to hear the assignment, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling the large bandaged pieced had on his back against the chair. He looked at his fellow team mates. He was unsure how well he could cooperate with them, and he cursed himself for not taking this into account. I hope I don't have to carry these two... ---- Gaman nodded as he stood outside the classroom door, his face holding onto a confident smirk. "It'll be the most perfect assessment, I'll assure you of that," he spoke outwardly to himself, just as he had been before. He started walking down the hall, continuing his conversation.